


Close My Eyes And Drift Into The Silence

by Hawkogirl



Series: Superhero AU [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, That is all I will tag for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: A city stands, lined by tall granite walls, separated into eight districts, defended by superhumans.





	Close My Eyes And Drift Into The Silence

Harold Fitzgerald watched the sleek shiny cars pass on the flawless streets that made up the walled city of Smithsport. He passed the clean russet bricks and painted wood making up shops and other buildings, polished black shoes clicking against the pale concrete of the sidewalk. Several more blocks until home.

The fancy, colorful dresses and jewelry and freshly ironed suits of the businessmen, actors, doctors, and other citizens of the town would stun any visitor, that is if Smithsport allowed visitors. It was a closed-off protected city for the rich and important, and that way it would remain. Other than the outskirts, dominated by the less well off people keeping things running. The workers of the city didn’t appear where the citizens could see them unless they were in uniform. The governor demanded it for the sake of their richer citizens.

Ah, the governor. A new one had been elected recently, promising to deal with the little problem they had recently. 

That being that the destitute workers, despite being blessed with the superhuman marvels the governors hired to keep the peace, seemed to have decided to break the laws requiring them to register, have the superhuman children honor of living in the same luxury as the citizens, and watch their gifted kids be able to defend the city, and instead decided to hide their superior children and raise them to be scoundrels that were the trouble that required the attention of their superheroes. 

The number of reports of people in masks with sloppily made armor and messy patterns breaking into homes to steal jewelry, electronics, and basically anything worth a lot of money, as well as seeming determined to do as much property damage as possible. 

Harold pursed his lips as he looked up at the electronic billboard displaying footage of two of the menaces, one with strange scaled armor down his forearms and strange spiked ridges over the top of his mask-all of the villains seemed to have gas mask-esque masks, and some sort of animals motif- and his… friend, who had scattered leopard print across his costume. 

The leopard print one sprinted up the side of a building and pulled himself quickly over the edge in the moments before a super reached that height, and the lizard one vanished into a group of rats. Extreme athleticism and shapeshifting. They had these gifts and they choose to use them for crime?

The footage faded back out to be replaced by a reporter, and Harold turned into his district, filled with large homes with even bigger fields of grass surrounding them, framed by perfect white picket fences. Districts 1-5 were like this, all expanses of beautiful homes as far as the eye could see. 5-8 were… less than, to say the least. The governor chose to spend more money on the rich citizens and it definitely showed in the dilapidated, cramped apartment buildings and dirty streets. 

That wasn’t Harold’s problem. Maybe if they worked harder… 

He scoffed and pulled the ring of keys from his pocket, unlocking his door. 

A tall, thin, beautiful woman swept in to greet him. Her long black hair was wavy and thick, contrasted against her pale skin. 

“How was work, Harold?” Flora Fitzgerald giggled as she pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips. 

He smiled in response. “It was fine, honey.” Harold gestured to his briefcase. “Why don’t I go unpack this and tell you all about it over dinner?”

She nodded, and he headed down long hallways with high ceilings to the room he and his wife shared, neighbored by the rooms of their children. 

He set his black leather briefcase onto his desk, admiring the gold lettering of his name. Gaze drifting upward, Harold stopped for a moment to pick up the picture of his family on his desk. Him on the left, his four-year-old son, Carter, on his lap, wearing a blue suit and tie that matched his father’s. His wife was wearing a long pale pink floral dress, their 8-year-old daughter Jane sitting on her lap with the biggest smile of the bunch. 

He sat the photo back onto his desk, draped his coat jacket over the chair, and allowed his eyes to wander over the flawless room. Four-post king size bed with light green covers, matching the rest of the room, shelves, his wife’s vanity and mirror, large jewelry box perched on top of it. 

His pensive state was interrupted by Flora calling him to dinner from the other room. 

For dinner, the family of four had perfectly breaded and fried chicken, delicately spiced with basil and oregano, served alongside asparagus and hand made mashed potatoes. 

The meal was delicious. He listened to his daughter talk about her gymnastics meet and ask when he could come see her do her routine. He smiled, ruffled her hair, and promised he could come see her soon. 

Carter excitedly displayed a coloring page his mother had helped him complete, green scribbled staying inside the lines of the dog more than usual. 

As she helped Carter cut into his food, Flora told stories of her book club, and how Katherine Smith had chosen  _ another _ boring book. 

He chuckled and told his family about the deal he’d made that would make his company millions. And how it had been him, and only him, who’d convinced the board to make this deal. 

“Did you see the news this morning?” His wife asked. “Smith Davidson is going to be our new governor.”

“Oh, really now?” He mused.

She nodded. “He’s promised to do something about our villain problem. He’s supposed to buff up our super forces.” 

Harold sighed. “Finally.” He grumbled, hands fiddling with a fork. “About time someone did something about the-“

He never got to finish his sentence. His son interrupted, excitement in his expression. “Daddy! This morning there was a fight on the news! One of the guys was on fire! It was so cool!” A huge smile was on the child’s face.

Flora’s eyes went wide. “Carter! Those are evil people!” 

“Let him be a kid, honey.” Harold chuckled. “He doesn’t know any better.”

She sighed and stopped her scolding. 

The kids helped his wife clear the dishes from the table and nobody noticed when Harold vanished back into his bedroom. 

He approached his wife’s vanity, eyeing the jewelry box. He attempted to open it, only to find it locked. 

So he turned and eyed his briefcase, clearing the room quickly to get to his briefcase. 

He carefully unclipped the laches and lifted the lid of his briefcase upwards, revealing a set of silver lock picking tools. He smiled, grabbed the set, and began working at the lock holding the red case shut. 

It popped open in less than a minute, displaying earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and rings, all bedazzled with all manner of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, pearls, jade, topaz, opals, and other precious stones he couldn’t identify on a glance. Every piece was stunning, but he didn’t have time to admire them.

He didn’t pay much attention to what ended up in his hands. He just wanted a lot, as much as possible as fast as possible. Ruby bracelets, Sapphire earrings and diamond necklaces vanished into his pockets, a menagerie of colors that he knew this woman didn’t need as much as people he knew very well needed to eat. 

The jewels piled into his pockets, he grabbed the briefcase and tried to walk as nonchalantly as possible towards the exit. A phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Jeff, Fitzgerald just exited the bar. You better get out quickly.” A text from an “unknown number.”

He knew that number very well, thank you!

Thank you, Jimmy. He was already ahead of schedule anyway.

He strolled toward the door with a spring in his step, swinging the briefcase in his hands. Flora Fitzgerald turned the corner, blinking at him. 

“Honey, where are you goi-” A soft voice asked.

The disguise of Harold Fitzgerald melted away as he pulled the door open, leaving a thin man in a gas-mask like mask that covered his entire face, just leaving brown hair visible. Bits of amalgamation armor covered his body, but before she could get a good look at him, he waved and bolted. 

Flora screamed, and her children rushed over, wide eyed, to watch the shapeshifter who’d been impersonating their father sprint away.

People had clearly heard her shout; within seconds people around the neighborhood popped their heads out of their houses into their doorways, jaws falling open when they say the man sprint past. 

Flora blinked for a second and the next thing she saw was a huge bird take off, a gray eagle with short wings and a tuft of darker feathers on its head and a dark gray back, a bird possessing her stolen jewelry that was quickly vanishing into the distance. Her children let out shocked gasps beside her. 

It would take far too long for any super or policeman to get here. By then the villain would be long gone. 

  
  


**Jeff Fabre, Shapeshifter**

**Author's Note:**

> Blease leave comments and kudos I live for validation.


End file.
